A Love Within A Difference?
by Blatant-Obsession
Summary: Just Read and Review please...
1. No Dads

I do not own anything related to Harry Potter. Although I have begged my parents for a Lucius and a Draco, they refuse. So, until then, I own only my plot.  
  
A young man with white-blonde hair sat on a bench, reading the Daily Prophet. The front page read, "Still on the Lookout: Seven Escaped Death Eaters." The man scoffed and threw the newspaper on the ground, with as much drama as possible.  
  
Nearby, an awkward, yet beautiful, girl walked past, the latest issue of The Quibbler clutched tightly in her palm. "Hey, Draco," she murmured as she passed him, blushing a little. She always had a crush on him; Ever since she started school, almost 7 years ago.  
  
"Hi, Luna," Draco drawled, still annoyed by the Ministry's looking for his father, Lucius, whom had been one of the seven convicted Death Eaters who had escaped Azkaban. "How are you?" he managed to push out of his throat.  
  
"Oh, I'm alright. Are you still Head of the Department of Dark Arts at the Ministry of Magic, Draco?"  
  
"Yes," he replied, a sleight of disgust and even a snarl escaping along with the word. "Unfortunately," he added. "Are you still editing The Quibbler with your father?"  
  
"My father died 4 years ago, Draco." Luna started to continue walking.  
  
"Well, my father was arrested 4 years ago, although he is worse than dead. He is on the run. At least your father is watching over you. Mine might as well be in the depths of hell." 


	2. Here's A Shocker!

As I have said before, I do not own Draco nor do I own Lucius or even Luna.. As a matter of fact, I own absolutely NOTHING! Well, other than my plot. Oh, and just so you all know, Luna is 21 and Draco is 22!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Luna's beautiful eyes widened. "Yeah, well," she whispered, "You'd think you'd be a little more upset."  
  
Draco snarled again. "Haven't you ever been to a wizard therapist? They take all the memories from your head. They keep them all in miniature, disposable pensieves."  
  
"Why should I go to a therapist, Draco Lucius Malfoy? Just because my father died doesn't mean that I have lost my mind. If anyone has lost their mind around here, it is YOU!"  
  
"Why? Anyone who has no PARENTS needs a therapist!" Draco yelled, his normally pale face turning dark red, making his rising temper more noticeable. He lifted up his paper and bent over, picking up a walking stick, which looked suspiciously like Lucius's own cobra-topped stick. The only difference was that this cobra was bronze, not silver.  
  
"Is that your father's stick, Draco?" Luna asked with a certain kind of softness in her voice. "Do you miss him?"  
  
Draco's malicious grey eyes grew colder. Hatred was dancing in them. "Why the Hell would I miss Lucius? I hated him. I was abused growing up. The only reason I am mad about him being on the run is that my mother moved. I liked my mother."  
  
Just then, a boy with red hair came over. "Hey, Luna, are you coming?" The boy had many freckles and spoke with a bit of shyness.  
  
"Just a minute, Ron," Luna said, smiling merrily. "What production are we going to see at the theater?"  
  
Ron smiled back. "You just keep talking to your friend. It's a surprise. Plus, Ryanna is growing restless in the car." Ron looked up to see who she was shortly preoccupied with. He saw the cold grey eyes, the pale skin, and the blonde hair. He knew, almost too well, whom his fiancé was so preoccupied with. "Malfoy!"  
  
"Weasley?" Draco snapped, looked at Luna with disgust. "Why is Weasley here, Lovegood?" Draco couldn't have been more annoyed. "And who is Ryanna?"  
  
Luna giggled. "Well, Ryanna," she started, pausing quickly. "Ryanna is, oh, how should I word this? Ryanna is my daughter. She is, well." Luna paused again. "Let's start with why Ron is here, shall we?" She sat on the bench, still laughing. "Ron is my fiancé. Ryanna is OUR daughter. Draco's jaw dropped. "Oh." 


	3. What Really Happened?

For the third time: I do not own Harry Potter; Just the plot. Well, I also 'own' Ryanna. Hahahahaha!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ron looked at Draco. "Why do YOU care, Malfoy?" Ron's ears were reddening at the thought of his fiancé and three year old daughter.  
  
Draco smirked. "I don't, Weasley. I just can't imagine someone so beautiful marrying a git like you; And to be the mother of your daughter?"  
  
Only then did Draco see a very noticeable resemblance between Narcissa and Luna. Narcissa had Draco when she was twenty-one and was urged by her family to marry Lucius, so Draco would have a father. It wasn't very normal for someone in the wizarding world to get knocked up, so he knew there must have been more involved.  
  
"Weasley, go back to your car. I need to speak to your fiancé."  
  
Ron did as he was asked, though reluctantly.  
  
Luna gazed at Draco with the vacant expression we all know. It is, after all, how she got her childhood nickname, Loony. "What did you need?" she asked with huge eyes.  
  
"What is the story behind this? How did you possibly get forced into having Weasel's daughter?" Draco asked, as though she was defying some kind of pact.  
  
"Draco, I can say nothing except for that I love Ron." The words 'I love Ron' had been forced, as Draco can tell when a feeling is forced upon someone, as he had grown up around Narcissa and Lucius, whom argued all the time.  
  
"No you don't," Draco whispered. "I can see it in your eyes. You are about to cry."  
  
Luna looked into Draco's cold, grey eyes. Before she knew it:  
  
"Now you listen to me!" Draco yelled, as he grabbed her arm with a tight grip. "You got knocked up. You don't have to get married now!"  
  
"LET GO OF ME DRACO MALFOY!" Luna screamed, trying to pry Draco's fingers from her bony arms. Luna had her wand in her purse, which was in her car.  
  
"I won't let go until you admit it. I grew up with a mother who got knocked up. They fought ALL the time, Luna. Don't ruin Ryanna's life. "  
  
"I didn't get knocked up."  
  
Draco let go of her arm. "Okay. It's Ryanna's life, not mine, I suppose. Goodbye. 


	4. On Call

I would like to say that I don't own anything Harry Potter. Ryanna is a made-up character, so don't go all psycho on me. SHE'S MINE! Lol. Just kidding. Read my story now. Hehehe.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Luna looked up, as Draco walked away, the sun glistening on his white- blonde hair. "Goodbye," she whispered.  
  
"Oy! Luna! Get on over here!" Ron yelled, leaning against the passenger door of his car, holding the silver keys tightly in his grip. "We have got to go."  
  
"Mommy! Get over here. I want to see the show!" Ryanna whined, leaning over the top of the window. She had the most gorgeous strawberry-blonde hair you would have ever seen, even if you tried, with the most beautiful, kind hazel eyes. "Are you coming?" She started to slip but Ron caught her.  
  
"You little rebel. Sit down," he said, pointing to the seat.  
  
Ryanna looked into his eyes as he placed her in the seat. As soon as he wasn't looking, she jumped up and leaned back over the top of the window, as she had just done.  
  
"Down," Ron snapped. "Sit down." He picked her up and rolled up the window. "Sit." He sat her on the chair once again.  
  
Luna turned to watch her fiancé and daughter get in the car. "I'm coming." She looked back in the direction of which Draco had walked away, then turned and walked to the car, letting out a sigh.  
  
Ron turned the key in the ignition, and unlocked the passenger side door so Luna could get in.  
  
Luna opened the door with a depressed expression, sat halfheartedly, and barely was able to shut the door again. "So, what show are we going to see?" she inquired.  
  
"Well, actually," Ron started, the tips of his ears growing red, "I have to get to work. I was on call. And, well, they just called. I'm sorry, honey."  
  
Luna wasn't truly disappointed. She didn't feel like seeing a movie, anyhow.  
  
"I'll drop you two off at home, and you guys can go to the park or something.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks everyone for the reviews. I have received 4 reviews and none were flames. Thank you so much. Please keep your eye out for more chappies! I don't feel good at the moment. Therefore, this chappie is short. Oh, well. I'll try to post another today. 


End file.
